The transfer of fluid from a recreational vehicle sewage storage container to a receptacle inlet through a hose has been suffering from a problem of reliably holding the hose against inherent elastic restorative forces in the hose itself and dynamic fluid flow forces exerted on the hose during fluid transfer, which together tend to dislodge the hose from the inlet, with resulting spillage.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved transfer of fluid from a recreational vehicle sewage storage container to a receptacle inlet through a hose.
The basic problem, some partial solutions and different hose holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,909 issued May 17, 1994 to Adcock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,233 issued Jul. 19, 1994 to Kress; U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,007 issued Nov. 4, 1958 to Cooke; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,331 issued Jan. 23, 1973 to Otto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,556 issued Feb. 2, 1988 to Todd; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,926 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Rapsilver; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,183 issued May 18, 1999 to Leech; U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,156 issued Sep. 7, 199 to Tomecyk; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,438 issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Johnson.